1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to high speed optoelectronic modules and host devices. In particular, some example embodiments relate to an adapter configured to provide an interface between a host device configured to receive an optoelectronic module of a first form-factor and multiple optoelectronic modules having a second form-factor.
2. The Related Technology
In the field of data transmission, one method of efficiently transporting data is through the use of fiber optics. Digital data is propagated through a fiber optic cable or cables using light emitting diodes or lasers. Light signals allow for extremely high transmission rates and very high bandwidth capabilities. Also, light signals are resistant to electromagnetic interference that would otherwise interfere with electrical signals. Light signals are more secure because they do not allow portions of the signal to escape from the optical fiber as can occur with electrical signals in wire-based systems. While there may be an evanescent field that enables one to siphon some portion of the light off the fiber by bending the fiber such that it is possible to tap fiber communications without breaking the fiber, it is in general much more difficult than for electrical communications. Light also can be conducted over greater distances without the signal loss typically associated with electrical signals on copper wire.
Although fiber optic networks exhibit the desirable characteristics described above, there continues to exist a need for using other types of communication devices. For example, most computers or other electronic devices that communicate using optical networks are electrical, and conduct electrical signals over electrically conductive materials. Additionally, in the networking context, electrical networks that transmit electrical signals continue to be widespread. For these and other reasons, optical networks typically include optoelectronic modules, such as transceivers or transponders, which provide interfaces between electrically-based host devices and optical portions of the network.
Host devices typically include one or more receptacles, each receptacle configured to receive an optoelectronic module conforming to a particular form-factor. Many form-factors have been or are in the process of being defined in industry Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), including the Small Form-factor Pluggable (“SFP”) MSA, the 10 Form-factor Pluggable (“XFP”) MSA, the SFP plus (“SFP+”) MSA, the Improved Pluggable Form-factor (“IPF”) MSA, the Quad SFP (“QSFP”) MSA, the 100 Form-factor Pluggable (“CFP”) MSA (for both 40 G and 100 G applications), and the like. Each MSA typically specifies, among other things, the mechanical form-factor, electrical interface—including high-speed interface for data signals, low speed interface for hardware and/or firmware, and power supply—and thermal interface of the optoelectronic module and the corresponding host device receptacle.
One example of a conventional optoelectronic module 100 and host device 102 configured to conform to the CFP MSA are illustrated in FIG. 1. The optoelectronic module 100 includes a body 104 conforming to the mechanical form-factor specified by the CFP MSA with two optical ports 103 configured to send and receive optical signals. The host device 102 includes a front panel 106, host printed circuit board (“PCB”) 108, host guides 110, and host connector 112 that together define a host receptacle conforming to the CFP MSA mechanical form-factor and configured to receive the optoelectronic module 100.
The CFP MSA further specifies the electrical interface between the host connector 112 and the optoelectronic module 100. The specified electrical interface includes the pinout on the host connector 112 and optoelectronic module 100, the number of available data lanes, data rate capabilities per data lane, signal processing (e.g., CDR re-timing, EDC signal conditioning, and/or FEC capabilities), a hardware interface protocol, a firmware interface protocol, and a power supply arrangement. The specified electrical interface can include a 10×10 G (“CAUI”) high-speed interface, a 4×10 G (“XLAUI”) high-speed interface, and/or two XLAUI high-speed interfaces.
The CFP MSA further specifies thermal management capabilities. For instance, the CFP MSA specifies that the optoelectronic module 104 be configured to interface with a riding heatsink connected to the host guides 110 or that it include an integrated heatsink.
One purpose served by MSAs is to enable interoperability between host devices and optoelectronic modules conforming to the same MSA. However, host devices and optoelectronic modules conforming to different MSAs are typically incompatible due to differences in the mechanical form factor and/or electrical interfaces of each, despite the fact that two different form factors may provide similar functionality.
For instance, in some applications it may be desirable to operate a CFP-compatible host device with a XLAUI high-speed interface at approximately 40 G. In this case, a single QSFP module, which may be cheaper than a CFP module, could provide the desired 40 G bandwidth. However, the QSFP module cannot be substituted for the CFP module in the CFP-compatible host device due to form-factor incompatibilities. Particularly, QSFP modules have a smaller mechanical form-factor than CFP modules and lack the CDR re-timing required for some CFP applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.